Crimson and Clover
by Fallen-Angel2881
Summary: {MakotoRei, UsagiMinako} Makoto and Minako were happy together and so was Rei and Uasgi till one late night study session changed everything...The story takes place AFTER stars, the girls all attend college now...Rated R fer Yuri scenes and language.
1. The Look

Authors Note: This is my 3rd attempt at a Sailor Moon fic but my first at this coupling. Enjoy and Please R&R...

Disclaimer: I DON'T own SAilor Moon or any of the characters...

Chapter 1: The Look 

Crimson and Clover

Makoto sat in a booth looking out the window in the Crown Café. It's been one month since her and Minako broke up. Makoto growled at the memory of walking in and finding Minako in bed with Usagi. The rain beat against the window as if to wash the horrid memories away forever. A few bolts of lightning streaked across the sky and the loud fierce thunder rolled like the storm in Makoto's soul. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone sitting across from her. Thinking it was Ami Makoto spoke annoyed. "Please Ami-chan I just want to be alone right now."

Rei smiled a little. "Well seeings how I'm not Ami-chan I don't have to leave."

Makoto looked across the table at the raven haired girl. "Hey Rei-chan, gomen ne I thought you were Ami-chan. She's been trying to cheer me up fer a week."

"Don't worry about it girl, I know how you feel though. I want you to come spend the weekend at the temple it will be quiet enough for you to train/meditate. Plus it'll give us some time to talk."

Makoto nodded a little. "That sounds nice Rei-chan." For the first time Makoto looked at her raven haired friend. "For gods sake Rei-chan you're soaking wet." Makoto took off her jacket and handed it to her shaking friend. "Let me drive you back to the temple Rei-chan. We'll stop at my place so I can grab my stuff and then we'll get you home and dry ok."

Rei smiled and a soft blush colored Rei's cheeks as the older girl handed her, her leather jacket. I never really noticed how beautiful Mako-chan really is till now. Taking the jacket Rei blushed more. "Lilly of the Valley Mako-chan?"

Makoto chuckled. "Yea kinda ruins the bad ass look I got huh."

Rei laughed. "No Mako-chan it doesn't. Besides you're only a bad ass to those who don't know you." 


	2. Crimson and clover

Chapter 2: Crimson and Clover

The two girls hopped into Makoto's hunter green Jeep Wrangler and headed for Makoto's beach front home. As they drove Rei pushed the play button on Makoto's CD player and a familiar song, though redone by Joan Jett began to play.

I, now I don't hardly know her But I think I can love her Crimson and Clover

I, now when she comes walkin' over Now I've been waitin' to show her Crimson and Clover Over and over

Yeah, my, my such a sweet thing I wanna do everything What a beautiful feelin' Crimson and Clover Over and over

Crimson and Clover Over and over (repeat 3 times)

"Hey Mako-chan who does this version of the song?"

Makoto glanced over at Rei and smiled a little. "Joan Jett. The CD in there is her Fit To Be Tied it's her greatest hits CD."

Rei smiled and as they pulled down a private road, the sounds of the rough waves beating against the beach was soon heard. When they pulled into Makoto's driveway Rei's eyes got wide and she sat slack jawed. "Mako-chan……"

Makoto blushed. "Now you know why I've never had any of you over. I would have felt bad and felt like I was bragging or something ya know?"

Rei shook her head. "On second thought seeing how none of the girls know where you live how bout we stay at your place for the weekend?"

Makoto chuckled. "Well then we should go back to the temple to get you some cloths then."

"Nah its ok you have a washer n a dryer. Sides if you don't mind I could jus borrow something."

Makoto smiled and pulled into her garage. "I guess it'll be ok if you borrow something."

The two girls walked into the house and Rei's eyes got larger as they walked farther into Makoto's home. Rei looked at the large black marble wet bar Makoto had along the left wall of her front room. The leather moaned softly as Rei sat on the sofa shyly. The oak wood floors shined as the little bit of light from the drawn blinds hit the glossy floor boards. As Rei leaned back on the sofa the leather moaned once again. There were fantasy paintings on all the walls of the house. "Hey Mako-chan who's the artist that did all the painting you have?"

"Nene Thomas, Ruth Thompson and Louis Royo, well accept that one of the water dragon that one Michiru-san did." Makoto smiled a little. "Can I get you anything to drink Rei-chan?"

"Just a glass of water please Mako-chan." Rei continued to look at the paintings that covered the walls of her friend's house. Rei smiled when her eyes fell on the large poster of the Senshi that stretched across the wall behind the wet bar.

Makoto chuckled a little as she walked into the room and saw her friend with a smile on her face. "Your water Rei-chan" Makoto held out a bottle of ice cold Dasani water.

"Arigoto Mako-chan." Rei took the bottle of water and opened it sipping on it every now and then.

Makoto smiled a little. "You're welcome Rei-chan."

The two girls sat and talked about the months evens. The peace of not having to fight any yoma's was short lived. The other's had been quite frightened of Makoto and Rei during the last battle. The yoma was the object the two heartbroken Senshi released their anger on. Even the brave Uranus kept her distance of them. Minako and Usagi have kept their distance from all the Senshi, the only time they were seen was on the battlefield. Makoto stood and walked over to her double French doors and walked out onto her covered deck and pulled out a new pack of cigarettes and packed them before opening them. Makoto pulled one out and put it to her lips and sighed heavily as she lit it.

"Since when do you smoke Mako-chan?"

Makoto looked at Rei and sighed again. "Since I was served my heart on a silver platter."

Rei nodded. "Understandable girl, but there are better ways to handle stress then that you know."

Makoto glanced at Rei and nodded slightly. "Yea Rei-chan I know." Makoto took another long drag off the cigarette and watched the rain fall. 


	3. Flirty and Playful

Chapter 3: Flirty and Playful

Rei looked over at the older girl and caught a single tear resting on her cheek. Rei smiled softly and brushed it away. "Don't cry Mako-chan it'll be ok. We'll talk more about this all later ok."

Makoto glanced over at Rei and nodded. "Yea we can if you want. Honestly I'm not pissed about it anymore but I think the hurt will always remain ya know?" Makoto looked at Rei her face wet from the light mist of rain from the wind blowing it in her face.

Rei sighed heavily. "Yea I know exactly what you mean. Honestly I never would have expected Usagi to do that to either of us. I mean her of all people…"

Makoto saw Rei start to fall to her knees as her eyes teared up Makoto tossed her cigarette over the railing and caught her before she fell to the wet ground holding her friend as she cried in a comforting manner lightly rubbing her back, whispering words of comfort to her. "Rei-chan…"

Rei buried her face in Makoto's shoulder and cried. "She swore she would never hurt me…but she did. It's not fair Mako-chan. Why? Why would they do something like this to us? They we're supposed to be our friends…How could they?"

Makoto let a tear run down her cheek. "I don't know Rei-chan…Gomen nasai I don't know…"

Rei stood there and cried in her friends arms. Makoto didn't know what to do so she simply held her friend as she cried. After what seemed to be hours, though in reality was really only about 15 minutes, Rei sobbed a few times and took a deep breath. The sweet smell of Lilly's of the Valley filled the air she breathed, realizing she was in Makoto's arms she stood up straight and took a step back. "Gomen ne Mako-chan I didn't mean to break down like that."

Makoto shook her head and quickly brushed her tear away before Rei noticed it. "Don't be sorry Rei-chan you have every right to cry."

Rei looked at the stronger girl and even though her face hide her pain very well her eyes gave her away every time. "Mako-chan…" The brunette looked at her. "How long have we known each other now?"

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "About 4 maybe 5 years why?"

Rei chuckled. "Did you really think that after all those years you could hide your feelings from me?"

Makoto chuckled. "Yea kinda thought I could."

Rei shook her head. "Well now that you know that you can't why not let yourself cry?"

Makoto looked at Rei and shook her head. "She's not worth it, I swore after my parents died I wouldn't cry, and I'll be damned if I'm going to cry over her." Makoto balled her left hand into a fist before taking a deep breath and pulling out another cigarette and lighting it.

Rei frowned as she watched her friend. "Gomen Nasai Mako-chan I didn't mean to upset you."

Makoto shook her head. "Don't be sorry you didn't upset me." Makoto smiled ever so softly at Rei trying to sway her into believing she was ok.

Rei looked at her friend and shook her head and turned to face the railing and watched the rain hit the choppy water of the ocean.

The waves beat the shore as the strong winds blew. Makoto put a hand on Rei's left shoulder and motioned towards the house. "Let's go in huh."

Rei nodded a little. "Yea ok." The two girls walked back into Makoto's house. Makoto walked into her kitchen and whistled. A silver wolf came running from the older girl's bedroom. Rei's eyes got wide as she saw the majestic animal run into the kitchen. Makoto put food in the dish and set it down running her hand along the wolf's back as she walked towards the door.

Makoto walked out into the front room and Rei was still awe struck. "Her name is Amaya. She's a silver wolf, only about a year old. Shinozaki has 2 wolves, the male is black and the female is white, and he bread um and she was the only silver one. He gave me her for my birthday last year." Makoto smiled. "Does that answer your questions?"

Rei nodded. "Yea Mako-chan it does."

Makoto smiled and sat down on the couch next to Rei and propped her feet up on the table and picked up a remote off the arm of the Italian leather sofa and hit a button and Enya began to play. Makoto set the volume so it was playing only loud enough to hear over normal speaking voices. She then folded her arms behind her head and closed her eyes. Rei sat there and simply watched her friend. Amaya walked into the room slowly seeing Rei sitting on the sofa next to Makoto she sat in the door way. Rei smiled a little and held out her hand. "Come here girl I won't hurt you." Amaya approached Rei slowly with her head lowered in an almost cowering position. Amaya finally reached Rei and sat down and sniffed Rei's out stretched hand. She timidly licked it and Rei scratched her under her chin. Pretty soon Amaya was on the couch between the two girls with her head in Rei's lap laying there letting Rei pet her.

Makoto opened one eye and smiled. "Looks like she likes you Rei-chan. Only other person she ever let pet her was Ami."

"Ami's been over here?"

Makoto shook her head. "No I ran into her, Minako, and Usagi on my way back from the vet." Makoto smiled. "She seems to be really comfortable around you though guess I don't gotta worry about her after all." Makoto sat up and looked at her watch. "Shit it's that late already damn. Hey Rei-chan what do you say I make dinner?"

Rei smiled. "Who could resist your cooking Mako-chan. I'll help though if you like."

"Up to you Rei-chan. Come on Amaya lets go in the kitchen." The silver wolf hopped off the couch and beat her mistress to the kitchen. Makoto chuckled. "She thinks since I have company over she'll get a special treat." She smiled at Rei and winked.

Rei chuckled and the two girls walked into the kitchen. As what Makoto said sank in Rei blushed slightly. "You are awfully flirty today Mako-chan."

Makoto chuckled. "Sorry Rei-chan, just in a good mood all of a sudden."

Rei smiled and walked slowly towards Makoto. "I'm glad. Hey Mako-chan whats the title of that picture?"

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "What picture Rei-chan? There are none in the kitchen."

Rei chuckled nervously. "The one just outside the door with the two women on it."

"If you're talking about the two with the tats its Shieldmates by Ruth Thompson and Nene Thomas."

Rei nodded a little and walked up behind Makoto and smiled a little before snatching her ponytail holder and running to the other side of the island. "Your hair looks good like that Mako-chan why don't you ever wear it down?"

Makoto shook her head. "Playful much?"

Rei smiled. "Gomen ne Mako-chan in a playful mood." 


	4. A Kiss in the Rain and MUCH more

Chapter 4: A Kiss in the Rain and MUCH More

After a while Makoto finished up what she was making and dished it out. She couldn't help but laugh at the fact Amaya sat at her left side with her head in Makoto's lap. After they were done eating the girls scraped their scraps into Amaya's dish and walked out into the front room. By now the rain was a moderate drizzle so Makoto walked outside and stood out on the wet sand. She took a deep breath and let the rain fall on her face. Rei stood on Makoto's lighted deck. Makoto stood at the very edge of the ring of light cast from her deck. The rain drenching her face as she looked up at it as it fell. Rei watched her friend as the rain fell on her face. Rei took a deep breath and walked out in the rain and stood behind Makoto. "Mako-chan…"

Makoto looked at Rei, her purple ones locking on Makoto's emerald ones, water ran down Makoto's face as she looked at her friend and fellow Senshi. Makoto looked at the one person who knew exactly how she was feeling at that very moment and even though water covered her face Rei still managed to brush the single tear away that rested on Makoto's cheek. Makoto gently touched Rei's wrist as she leaned into the shorter girls touch. Rei smiled and left her hand flat on Makoto's cheek caressing it softly with her thumb. Neither girl realized they were leaning in till there lips met in a soft shy kiss. Rei went to speak but Makoto shook her head and placed her index finger over her lips. Makoto barely spoke. "Don't…" Rei looked at the taller girl, her eyes asking her question for her. "Don't be sorry." Makoto spoke softly as she dropped her hand from the shorter girl's lips. 

Rei smiled ever so softly. "I'm not sorry Mako-chan. In all honesty since I've met you I've wondered what it would be like to kiss you." A pink hue slowly crept onto Rei's cheeks.

Makoto smiled softly and caressed Rei's cheek softly, in turn Rei leaned into the older girl's warm touch, Makoto then leaned in slowly and kissed Rei tenderly once more. Despite the rain and cool breeze Makoto's lips were warm. Rei kissed Makoto back just as tenderly letting the kiss linger. "Mako-chan…" Makoto looked at Rei with water running down her face. "I've never wanted anyone as bad as I want you right now…" The miko blushed horridly.

Makoto smiled ever so softly and picked Rei up in her arms and carried her into the house and set her down on her bed. Makoto leaned in and kissed the trembling girl. "Let's get you warmed up huh." Makoto walked into her bathroom and turned her shower on. "There you go. Hop in you'll feel better in no time." Rei stood and walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Makoto watched her and sighed softly. She slowly started to take her wet close off after she heard the door to the shower close.

Makoto sat on her bed in black silk boxers and sports bra. Rei emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Makoto smirked a little looking at the raven haired girl. "Mmmm Mako-chan don't look at me like that you tease."

Makoto stood and walked over to Rei. "I'm not teasing." Makoto then removed Rei's towel and took the smaller girl into her arms. Rei wrapped her legs around Makoto's waist as the taller girl carried her over to the bed. Makoto laid her down and kissed along her neck slowly lulling her tongue over Rei's pulse spot, biting it softly. Rei moaned when she felt Makoto's teeth on her neck. Makoto continued to kiss down her body slowly lulling her tongue over Rei's already taunt nipple sucking on it hard grazing her teeth over it as she moved to the other one and quickly began petting the younger girl roughly. Rei arched her back and moaned loudly pleading with Makoto to stop teasing her. Makoto smiled and thrust 3 fingers inside the fire Senshi keeping a quick rough pace. Rei moaned loudly and bit into Makoto's shoulder so hard she drew blood. Makoto growled causing Rei to moan once again. Makoto curled all 3 fingers inside Rei and spread them wide going deeper with every thrust. Rei's moans got louder and she mumbled Makoto's name a few times. Makoto smiled and bit down on Rei's pulse spot drawing blood. She lulled her tongue over the wound and quickened and deepened the pace she was thrusting into Rei each thrust harder then the last. When Makoto uncurled her fingers her nails scraped along Rei's inner walls and the younger girl arched her back and snapped her head back and yelled the older girl's name. Makoto kissed her to silence her fevered cries. Makoto slowly pulled her fingers out of Rei and licked them clean before lying down on the bed next to her. Rei rolled over and placed her head on Makoto's chest and her hand sat on Makoto's stomach. A soft smile sat on Makoto's lips as the younger girl's soft snores were all that were heard. 


	5. School

Chapter 5: School

The next morning Rei awoke still laying on Makoto. She stretched and sat up now realizing she was naked. She looked at Makoto and smiled softly. "You look so child-like and innocent when you sleep Mako-chan…" Rei gently brushed a tassel off Makoto's cheek. Makoto smiled a little and opened one eye. "Morning Mako-chan."

Makoto smiled and opened her other eye before sitting up and stretching. "Morning Rei-chan. So what can I make you for breakfast hmm?" Rei shrugged slightly. "Well you have till I get out of the shower to know ok." Makoto brushed her fingers across Rei's cheek and got out of the bed and walked into her bathroom and opened the door to her shower. She took her bra and boxers off and got in closeting the door behind her. Makoto sighed as she let the hot water wash her worries away.

After about twenty-five minutes Makoto walked back into her room to find Rei wrapped in the towel from last night. "Bout time you got outta there. I left my cloths in the bathroom on top of your hamper." Rei blushed a little seeing Makoto wrapped in her own towel and her hair n visible skin wet.

Makoto chuckled. "Gomen ne Rei-chan if you would have said something before I went in there I would have tossed them out to you."

Makoto now had her back to Rei and as Rei looked at her, her eyes grew larger. "Hey Mako-chan how long have you had that tattoo?"

Makoto chuckled. "Which one I have four." Makoto lowered her towel revealing a tribal band with a rose with a sword going through the middle of it in the center of the band along her lower back, on her left shoulder blade said "Jupiter" in Japanese Kanji with her astrological symbol, and on her left upper arm was a tribal dragon. 

Rei's jaw dropped. "How about all of them."

"I've always had um. They just disappear when I transform. Minako and now you are the only ones who have seen all four. Haruka and Michiru have seen my dragon and my kanji n my symbol. Only cuz her and Michiru have a condo down here and they saw me on the beach in a bikini top n shorts."

Rei stood there and chuckled. "Well I like them. Now after we get dressed I'll take you up on the offer for breakfast." Rei disappeared into the bathroom and slowly got dressed. Once the door closed to the bathroom Makoto slowly got dressed herself. Makoto was just buttoning up the shirt to her school uniform when Rei emerged. "Well if we still have time for it breakfast would be great." Rei smiled and tied Makoto's tie.

Makoto smiled. "Yea we have time what do you want?"

Rei smiled. "How bout an omelet with a nice hot cup of coffee."

Makoto smiled. "You got it Rei-chan."

The two girls walked to Makoto's kitchen and Makoto started the coffee and then made Rei her breakfast. Rei sat there quietly smiling to herself and eating the specially made breakfast. Rei stood and put her empty plate in the sink and looked at her watch then glanced at Makoto sitting at the table drinking her coffee. "You about ready to go Mako-chan?"

Makoto stood up and smiled. "Yea let's go Rei-chan."

Rei smiled and the two girls walked into Makoto's garage and got into her hunter green Jeep wrangler and drove to the college campus. The Senshi were all finally attending the same college so when Makoto and Rei showed up together Ami looked at them and blushed. Usagi timidly walked over to the two and talked softly. "You guys I'm really sorry about what I did I know it was wrong and I deserve to be hated, but truth is I miss hanging out with you two, I miss talking and I miss Rei-chan yelling at me all the time and –"

"Let me guess you really miss my cooking." Usagi looked into the cold emerald eyes of the mighty thunder Senshi and took a few steps back her fear present in her eyes. Seeing the fear in Usagi's eyes made Makoto soften her look some what. "Look Usagi-chan I just don't want to deal with this right now ok I have way too many tests today. Talk to me this weekend about all this I'll meet you at the arcade ok." Usagi nodded and received a cold glare from Rei as Makoto and her walked by.

Ami walked up to the two girls and smiled. "So you spent the day with Mako-chan huh. I went to the temple looking for you and your grandpa said you were out for the evening." Ami smiled a little. "I'm glad it was Mako-chan you were with last night I was a little worried about you."

Rei smiled a little. "Well it's nice to know I still have 2 true friends in the inner Senshi. But yes Ami I did go to Mako-chan to talk. To tell you the truth I'm glad I did."

Ami blushed a little. "Well me and Mako-chan will always be your friend Rei-chan."

Rei smiled and looked at the blue haired girl. "Thanks Ami-chan. I knew I could count on you and Mako-chan." Rei looked at Makoto and blushed a little looking at the taller girl's side profile. Rei watched Makoto as she spoke to Ami and smiled faintly then looked down to try and conceal her blush. Makoto caught the blush out of the corner of her eye and smiled. Soon the three Senshi were on their way to class. While they were walking Makoto brushed her fingers along Rei's hand and when Rei looked at her she simply winked, causing Rei to blush once again. 


	6. What's going on? Ami know's something

Chapter 6: What's Going On? Ami knows Something

Ami watched her two friends. "Is there something going on between you two?"

Rei blushed more. "No Ami-chan there's not Mako-chan's just teasing me about last night its ok though she'll get hers later."

A sly smirk played at Makoto's lips. "I hope so." Makoto winked and Rei turned the color of her own fuku.

Ami looked at the two and shook her head and the three girls walked into their first class and not wanting to be alone Ami sat in the back with Rei and Makoto. Ami listened to teacher intently as he explained the liner equation on the board, as Rei watched him work it the sweatdrop that had formed on her head grew larger by the variable, Makoto just groaned and hit her head on the desk before watching the stout man write in red marker on the dry erase board the final steps in the equation. After the example was worked out he asked Rei to come up to the board and solve the next sample problem. Attempting to follow the teachers steps Rei worked the problem. To her dismay the answer was wrong. The teacher asked Makoto to come up and correct it. "Um I got the same answer as her so I'm not the best one to pick." The teacher nodded and called upon Ami who walked up to the board with blue dry erase marker in hand and corrected Rei's mistakes causing the raven haired girl to groan.

After class the three girls went their separate ways to their next class. The three met up again for lunch. They sat up in the campus café and talked over cheeseburgers and soda. Makoto abruptly stopped talking when she saw Minako and Usagi walk in hand-in-hand. After they walked past she continued what she was saying. After a while Ryo walked in and sat down with the girls wrapping his arm around Ami's shoulders. Ami smiled and set her hand in his lap. Ryo nodded in Makoto and Rei's direction. "And how are you two ladies today?"

Makoto shrugged a little. "I'm ok I guess."

Rei frowned a little at the sober tone of the mighty thunder Senshi. "I'm ok, been a lot better. You?"

Ryo noted the somber tone the tall brunette used and frowned a little himself. "I'm doing pretty good.

Ami smiled and quickly changed the subject. "Why don't we go to the arcade after school today?"

Makoto smiled a little. "Yea why not we haven't seen Motoki in a while."

Rei smiled at the soft smile on Makoto's face. Rei's smile got wider as a thought enter her mind. "Hey Mako-chan can I talk to you outside for a minute."

"Yea Rei-chan."

Rei and Makoto walked outside and Rei smiled. "You think after the arcade we can play for a while in private?"

Makoto smirked. "Yea Rei-chan, at my place later tonight." Makoto mussed Rei's bangs and put her in a playful headlock and walked back to the table before letting Rei go.

Ami laughed. "Nice to see you're in a better mood Mako-chan."

Makoto smiled at Ami. "Yea Ami-chan I am. Gomen ne about earlier I didn't mean to be so down."

Ami smiled softly. "Don't be sorry Mako-chan we understand, and honestly I'd worry about you if you weren't a little down."

Makoto smiled and her and Rei sat back down. Makoto's left hand rested high on Rei's thigh her right rested on the table. Rei smiled softly and rested a hand on Makoto's leg and rested her chin in the other. Ami eyed her two friends and smirked. "Ok fess up what's going on between you two?"

Rei looked at Makoto's poker face and watched her shrug her shoulders before looking at Ami. "What do you mean Ami-chan?"

Ami shook her head and sighed. "Fine be that way."

Makoto frowned a bit. "Come on Ami-chan don't be like that. There really isn't anything going on between us we're jus trying to cheer each other up cuz of what happened."

Ami nodded. "That's understandable."

The four sat there and talked before going to class. After their last class was over Makoto and Rei were on their way back to Makoto's when Rei's cell rang. Rei sighed heavily. "I need to get to the shrine, my dad decided to show up. May I have a rain check on what we talked about earlier?" 


	7. Wish You Were Here

Chapter 7: Wish You Were Here...

Makoto smiled. "Sure thing Rei-chan. If you decided later you want to come over jus call ok I don't care what time it is I'll come get you ok."

Rei smiled. "Arigoto Mako-chan I'll keep that in mind."

Makoto stopped outside the shrine and Rei kissed her softly causing Makoto to smile. "See you later Rei-chan."

Rei ran her finger's over Makoto's cheek before exiting the jeep. Makoto waited till Rei was at the top of the stairs before she pulled away. Rei turned and watched her dive off before sighing heavily and walking to where her father was. During the visit with her father Rei would look at her watch. Hours went by and she finally excused herself and went into her room. She turned her radio on and laid on her bed and listened to the song wondering what Makoto was doing. Makoto had her radio on listening to the same song Rei was laying on her leather sofa.

Wish You Were Here.  
Me, oh, my country man,  
Wish You Were Here.  
I Wish You Were Here.  
Don't you know, the snow is getting colder,  
And I miss you like hell,  
And I'm feeling blue.  
I've got feelings for you,  
Do you still feel the same?  
From the first time I laid my eyes on you,  
I felt joy of living,  
I saw heaven in your eyes.  
In your eyes...

Wish you were here.  
Me, oh, my country man,  
Wish You Were Here.  
I Wish You Were Here.  
Don't you know the snow is getting colder,  
And I miss you like hell.  
And I'm feeling blue.  
I miss your laugh, I miss your smile,  
I miss everything about you.  
Every second's like a minute,  
Every minute's like a day When you're far away.  
The snow is getting colder, baby,  
I Wish You Were Here.  
A battlefield of love and fear,  
And I Wish You Were Here.  
I've got feelings for you,  
From the first time I laid my eyes on you.. 


	8. All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You

Chapter 8: All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You

Rei finally got board and picked up her phone and called Makoto. "I'm sorry it's so late Mako-chan."

"Don't be I was still awake. Was playing football on my PS2 actually."

"Is that rain check still good?"

"Always Rei-chan"

"Well what do you say you come pick me up we play at your place?"

"I'd say your on Rei-chan be there in about 45 minutes ok."

"Ok I'll pack my bag and be waiting."

"Ok see ya soon Rei-chan Ja ne."

"Ja ne Mako-chan" Rei hung up her phone and spoke softly. "Aishiteru."

Amaya whimpered as Makoto got ready. Makoto sighed and looked at her. "Ok, ok Amaya you can go too." Amaya wagged her tail and her and Makoto hopped in Makoto jeep. After about 20 minutes they pulled up at the steps of the shrine. Makoto smiled. "Amaya go get Rei-chan." The silver wolf jumped out of the car and ran up the steps to the shrine.

Rei was sitting out on a small bench talking to her grandfather when Amaya showed up. Her grandfather stood with his broom. "Grandpa no!" The small old man set his broom down. "Amaya girl come here." The wolf approached Rei slowly. "Gramps this is Mako-chan's wolf. She poses no threat."

Makoto smiled seeing Rei petting Amaya. "I am sorry." Makoto bowed. "I wasn't expecting anyone to be out here with Rei-chan. Amaya is harmless I assure you."

Rei looked up to see Makoto standing at the top of the stairs in a leather jacket and semi-baggy jeans, combat boots and under her jacket a pure white t-shirt and to top it all off a backwards black cap with a dragon and flames on it. "Mako-chan…" Rei whispered.

Makoto walked over and picked Rei's duffel bag up and smiled a little. "When you're ready me and Amaya will be in car. C'mon girl lets go." Amaya laid her ears back and whimpered. "Oh no that's not gonna work again in the car now." Amaya tugged at Rei's arm then ran to the car and hopped in. Makoto chuckled and followed the wolf to the car.

Rei quickly kissed her grandfather on the cheek. "I'll be back whenever don't expect to see me till at the latest Monday." Rei ran down the steps and hopped into Makoto's jeep.

Makoto smiled and headed towards her house. As Makoto was pulling into her garage a yellow '69 corvette pulled into her driveway. Makoto sighed and looked at Rei. "Gomen nasai."

Rei shook her head. "Don't…no need to be we can get rid of them quick."

Makoto nodded and the two girls got out of the car and smiled softly upon seeing two of the outer Senshi standing there. "Heading to your weekend hideout a little early aren't you Haru-chan?"

Haruka shrugged. "Not when Michiru says 'let's go now' so I guess not. Little late to be out on the town with Rei-chan ne?" Haruka winked.

"Naw! Never too later to pick up a beautiful girl and bring her back to your place."

Michiru smiled. "Well Rei-chan is very lucky you were the one to pick her up. But me and Haruka won't keep you. Take care you two. I'm sure we'll see you around the beach, oyasumi."

"Oyasumi." Makoto and Rei walked back into Makoto's garage and Makoto opened the man door letting her and Amaya in following closely behind them after hitting the button to close her garage door. 

Upon entering the front room Rei walked over and draped her arms around Makoto's neck and kissed her deeply. "I-" Rei stopped as she realized what she was about to say.

Makoto raised her left eyebrow. "You what Rei-chan?"

"It was nothing Mako-chan really I forgot anyways."

"Sure you did Rei-chan."

Amaya watched her mistress kiss Rei back and walked up and nipped her in the ass. Makoto spun around and looked at the wolf. "Don't even tell me you're jealous Amaya." Makoto chuckled a bit.

Rei smiled and bent down and pet the silver wolf. "You don't have to be jealous girl I love you too."

Makoto smirked. "So that's what you were gonna say earlier."

Rei blushed and looked at Makoto. "No it wasn't. In one way or another I love all my friends so you can't read anything into that." Rei then stuck her tongue out at Makoto and went back to petting Amaya. Makoto smirked and bent down behind Rei and kissed on her neck softly. "Stick it out again n you may enjoy it." Makoto's voice was soft and husky as she spoke sending shivers down Rei's spine.

Rei swallowed hard and stood slowly, blushing heavily when she felt Makoto stand up with her. "Mako-chan…" Rei suddenly found it hard to speak when she felt the older girl's lips on her neck once again.

Makoto spun Rei around so she was facing her and spoke softly. "Don't speak Rei-chan jus feel…" Makoto leaned in and kissed Rei tenderly.

Rei looked deep into the Thunder Senshi's eyes and saw pain, hurt and a glint of longing and love, blushing heavily at her body's reaction to being in Makoto's arms Rei spoke softly. "Mako-chan…I…I want you to make love to me…"

Makoto smiled softly and leaned in and kissed Rei softly. "If that's what you want I'll be happy to…" Makoto picked Rei up and carried her to her room and closed the door. Amaya was laying in Makoto's bathroom and went and laid in the shower. Makoto kissed along Rei's neck softly as she unbuttoned the black silk shirt the miko was wearing. A small moan escaped the raven haired girl's lips. Makoto kissed down Rei's body and stopped at the waist band of the light denim jeans Rei had on and stood back up and slowly slipped the shirt off Rei's thin shoulders. Makoto smiled at the smaller girl and removed her white t-shirt. Makoto leaned in and kissed Rei tender n deep on the lips unclasping the black silk bra the miko wore letting it fall to the floor with their shirts. Makoto ran her hands down the toned body of the Fire Senshi and undid her jeans allowing them the fall around her ankles. Makoto picked the smaller girl up and carried her over to the bed, Rei wrapping her legs around the very toned and very defined waist of Makoto. Upon feeling her back on the bed Rei kissed along Makoto's neck as the older girl kissed down her body and lazily circled her already taunt nipples causing Rei to gasp and jerk slightly. Makoto pet Rei softly through her black satin panties causing Rei to moan loudly. Makoto soon removed the damn panties and pet the fire Senshi just enough to get her fingers damp and then slipped two fingers in. Rei moaned loudly and dug her nails into Makoto's back. Makoto growled slightly then kissed Rei deeply curling her fingers inside Rei adding a third quickly spreading them out and pressing them hard into her inner walls allowing her nails to rake along the walls as she uncurled them. Rei jerked and whispered Makoto's name and drug her nails up along Makoto's back drawing blood. As Makoto quickened the pace and going deeper with every thrust of her fingers Rei added her own motion to things and Makoto smiled softly in the dark room and leaned in and kissed Rei deeply getting quicker and deeper with her thrusts. Rei broke the kiss and snapped her head back and arched her back and yelled the older girl's name. Makoto kissed down Rei's toned body and trailed her tongue over Rei's clit sucking on it softly before removing her fingers and teasing her entrance with her tongue before pleasuring the shaking girl with it. After Makoto licked off Rei's inner thighs and licked her fingers clean Makoto laid down next to Rei and pulled the covers up over them and pulled Rei into her arms.

Rei cuddled up next to Makoto; resting her head on her chest and her arm across Makoto's abs. Rei kissed Makoto's neck softly and barely spoke. "Aishiteru Mako-chan…" She then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Makoto smiled a bit and pulled the girl closer and held her a bit tighter. "Aishiteru Rei-chan…sleep well." Makoto soon drifted off to sleep with Rei in her arms. Amaya peered out of the bathroom and upon seeing the girls asleep she hopped up on the bed and curled up at her mistress's feet and slept. 


	9. Girl Jus Wanna Have Fun

Chapter 9: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Makoto awoke the next morning to a knock on her door. Amaya just looked at Makoto then put her head down and groaned. Rei rolled over and Makoto got up and walked to her door and opened it. "Haruka-san, Michiru-san what are you doing here?"

Haruka smiled. "Wake Rei-chan up we're treating you two to breakfast."

Makoto blinked a few times and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Please come in I'll go get Rei-chan." Makoto closed her door behind her two friends. "Please make yourselves at home I'll go get Rei-chan now."

Haruka watched Makoto walk into her room and smirked. "I knew this would happen."

Michiru looked at her lover funny. "What would?"

"Mako-chan and Rei-chan sleeping together."

Michiru crooked an eyebrow. "How do you know that's what happened?"

Haruka chuckled then smirked. "She has scratch marks on her back, fresh ones they look kinda deep too."

Michiru looked at Haruka and shook her head. "It doesn't surprise me after what Ami was telling me."

Haruka was about to say something but saw Makoto and Rei walked out of the bedroom. "You two ready to go?"

"Ready when you are Mako-chan." Haruka smiled and nodded to Rei. "Morning Rei-chan."

Rei smiled a bit and looked at Haruka. "Morning Haruka-san, Michiru-san."

Makoto smiled. "We'll follow you."

The four Senshi walked out of Makoto's and drove to the crown café. As they drove Makoto and Rei spoke quietly. "Hey Mako-chan?"

Makoto lowered her radio and looked over at Rei. "Hmmm?"

"Did I hurt you last night?"

"No, why?"

"Because those marks I left on your back look pretty painful."

Makoto smiled. "Nope they really don't hurt. They stung a bit last night but they don't hurt now."

Rei looked at Makoto ad smiled a bit. "I'm glad I didn't hurt you. Um did you mean what you said last night?"

"Yeah I did why is it a problem?" "No Mako-chan its not. I never thought I'd ever stand a chance with you. Who would have thought that such a terrible event would turn out to have such a great out come."

Makoto smiled. "You're right Rei-chan. I'm glad you feel the same way." Makoto caught a glimpse of her clock in the car turning the radio on. "Shit! I told Usagi-chan I'd meet her today at the arcade to talk to her…" Makoto looked up and realized where they were and played it off like the building reminded her. 

Rei shook her head. "Don't worry Usagi will be late."

Makoto chuckled. "You have a point there."

The four girls walked into the café and sat down with their respected lovers and placed their order. Ami and Ryo walked in and saw the others and they talked for a little bit then Ami and her boyfriend went and sat down. About an hour after they finished eating Usagi and Minako walked in hand and hand. Usagi saw Haruka first and walked over to the table the closer she got she saw Rei and Makoto sitting there too. When Rei saw Usagi approach the table she snuggled up close to Makoto and kissed her neck softly and held her hand. Michiru simply smiled at how evil Rei was being. When Makoto finally looked over at Rei the miko pressed her lips to Makoto's and followed suit with the thunder Senshi's reaction. Usagi cleared her throat and shook her head to dismiss her emotions. "Sorry to interrupt Mako-chan."

Makoto looked at Usagi and shook her head. "No need…just say what you need to say."

Usagi noted the somber tone Makoto was using and told Minako go get them a table. Usagi spoke softly. "I can't stand all this fighting between us four. We all used to be such close friends..."

Rei cut Usagi off. "Then you decided to fuck Minako behind mine and Mako-chan's back."

Makoto put a hand on Rei's thigh and shook her head. "Let her talk Rei-chan."

Usagi's blue eyes began to tear up. "I didn't plan on sleeping with Minako that night we went clubbing and drank a little too much and one thing led to another."

Makoto shook her head. "Usagi-chan I've gone clubbing with Rei plenty of time and we've both gotten beyond drunk and we never slept together so you'll have to do better than that."

Minako walked over and looked into the cold eyes of Makoto and frowned. "Usagi-chan maybe it better if we just leave them alone and let them deal with this in their own way and stop pushing them. No matter how hard you try neither of them will forgive nor will they forget. Let them come to you when their ready."

Rei growled a bit but spoke softly. "Minako's right I can never forget nor forgive what you've done, but maybe one day I can put it behind me."

Makoto nodded. "…Someday maybe."

Usagi nodded and went and sat down with Minako. Haruka looked at Makoto and Rei slacked jawed. "Did you do what I think I saw you just do Rei-chan?"

Rei smirked at Haruka. "Yes I really did what you think you just saw me do."

Makoto quirked an eyebrow. "Ok sad thing is I follow you guys but your makin my head hurt."

Michiru laughed warmly. "You're not the only one Mako-chan."

Rei simply touched Makoto's cheek. "Gomen ne I'll make it up to you later." Rei's cheeks slowly turned pink from what she had said.

Makoto chuckled and shook her head. "Don't worry about it Rei-chan." Makoto leaned in and kissed the raven haired girls cheek and whispered in her ear. "I'll hold you to that." Makoto then sat back up. "You up fer a lil friendly race on the formula 1 game Haru-chan?"

Haruka smirked. "You're on Mako-chan."

The four girls paid fer their meals then walked into the arcade half of the place and Makoto and Haruka took their seats at the formula 1 race game. Rei stood at Makoto's side while Michiru stood at Haruka's. Both girls smirked as they put their token in. Haruka thought she would be nice and give Makoto a head start. Makoto shook her head. "Don't we're playing fair n square." Haruka nodded and the two girls raced. Haruka had the lead till the very end of the race where Makoto smirked and floored the gas pedal and passed Haruka.

As the large 2nd appeared on Haruka's screen she looked over at Makoto. "I hate you."

Makoto chuckled. "Why because I beat you?"

Haruka shook her head. "Rematch all or nothing I got 20 says you can't beat me again."

Makoto nodded and pulled a 20 out of her wallet. "You're on Haru-chan."

The two girls shook on it and put their money in and hit their start buttons. They were neck and neck the whole race at the last second Makoto pulled ahead and beat Haruka. Makoto smiled and kissed Haruka on the cheek. "Keep your money Haru-chan you never stood a chance."

Haruka looked at Makoto awe struck. "What do you mean I never stood a chance?"

Makoto smiled. "I've been playing the game since like forever so it really wasn't fair."

Rei smiled and kissed Makoto's cheek. "You sure humbled Haru-chan I've never seen her so quiet."

Michiru smiled. "She's a sore loser."

"One more game Mako-chan, you vs. me in DOA2 VR."

Makoto nodded. "You're on Haru-chan."

Haruka scrolled through the characters and chooses to play a male character. She chose Ein leaving him in his default leather outfit. Makoto smirked and chose Tina putting her in her wrestling outfit. Makoto started the round off with a few grabs and when she finally got Ein to the wall finished him by grabbing is arm and pulling it between his legs and lifted him up and hit him into the wall then turned around and hit him into the ground. The first match point went to Makoto the second however went to Haruka. The tie breaking round was about to begin. Makoto caught Minako out of the corner of her eye watching the match and let lose all her anger and aggression on poor Ein. Haruka stood there dumbfounded. Haruka looked over and saw the seriously pissed off look Makoto wore then saw Minako and knew why. Makoto kept a rather serious look on her face. Rei looked at Makoto's side profile and saw the look. "Mako-chan…"

Makoto looked over at Rei and saw Minako standing behind her. Makoto took a step forward and placed a hand on Rei's cheek tenderly her look immediately softening. "I'm ok angel don't worry about me." Makoto then leaned in and kissed Rei tenderly on the lips. 

Minako smiled a little and held back what she was feeling. 'I deserved to see that. After what I did to Mako-chan…she deserves to be happy and since she called Rei-chan angel I'd say she's happy'.

Rei hugged Makoto and nuzzled the taller girl's neck with her nose. "I'm not worried about you babe, only in battle do I worry."

Makoto smiled softly and took Rei by the hand interlocking their fingers. "Let's go home huh."

Rei smiled. "Right behind you girl." 


	10. Would I Lie To You? Answer that AFTER th...

Chapter 10: Would I Lie To You? Answer That After The Yoma Fight...

Makoto smiled and the two walked out hand in hand. Upon walking into Makoto's house Amaya came tearing through the room and hit the wooden floor and slid on her rear hips and came to an abrupt stop against Makoto's legs. Makoto looked down at the silver wolf and chuckled. "I think she missed you Rei-chan."

Rei smiled and sat down on the floor to pet the young wolf. "Aw did you miss me girl." Amaya whimpered and licked Rei's face before jumping on Makoto who had sat down next to Rei. Rei smiled. "Aw you missed your mama too huh."

Makoto chuckled. "She does this every time I leave, though she really does seem to like you Rei-chan." Makoto chuckled as the wolf climbed into Rei's lap.

Rei smiled. "You know you really are going to make it hard for me to leave Amaya." Makoto whimpered playfully. Rei smiled and caressed Makoto's cheek. "You alone already makes it damn near impossible to leave."

Makoto smiled and leaned in so the tip of her nose touched the tip of Rei's. "Then don't."

"Don't what Mako-chan?"

Makoto smiled a bit. "Don't leave."

Rei looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

Makoto kissed Rei softly. "Don't leave stay here with me."

"You mean like move in with you?"

Makoto smiled. "That's exactly what I mean."

Rei looked at Makoto with wide damp eyes. "Don't tease like that Mako-chan."

Makoto put her hand gently on Rei's cheek. "I'm not teasing Rei-chan I mean it. Move in with me."

Rei looked at Makoto and tears slowly began to run down her cheeks. Rei slowly leaned in until her lips met Makoto's in a deep yet tender kiss. Amaya left Rei's lap to allow the two to get closer. Rei slowly moved closer to Makoto causing the mighty thunder Senshi to lie down. Rei straddled Makoto's toned waist. When they finally broke for air Rei looked down at Makoto looking deep into her emerald eyes. "You really are serious aren't you Mako-chan?"

Makoto smiled and folded her arms under her head. "I'm as serious as a yoma attack Rei-chan."

Before Rei could answer her communicator went off. Rei opened it and Sailor Mercury's face appeared. "Ami-chan what is it?"

"You and Mako-chan need to get to the park fast yoma attack!"

"On our way Ami-chan!"

The two girls jumped onto one of Makoto's motorcycles and sped off towards the park. When they got there they saw the dust billowing from where the battle was taking place. Makoto and Rei ran towards the battle transforming along the way. As they neared Jupiter threw her supreme thunder attack at the yoma stunning it long enough for them aid their fellow Senshi. Neptune was leaned against a tree in a sitting position with her head hug so her thick wavy teal hair covered her face. Uranus was still standing glaring at the yoma seething because her attack did nothing to stop her lover from being hurt, Pluto guarded the fallen water Senshi, Mercury was analyzing the winged creature while Venus was down on one knee breathing heavily and Moon was no where to be found. "Where's Sailor Moon?" Mars asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

Venus pointed to the yoma's chest, encased in the pink jewel that sat there was Sailor Moon. "There…" was all the love Senshi could mutter before falling to the other knee. 

Mars looked at where Venus had pointed and she stared slack jawed at Usagi encased in the jewel that sat on the yoma's chest. "H-how?"

Jupiter ran to the nearby sword shop and bought a sword and an on the back sheath and ran back to the battle. "I see only one way to kill the yoma without hurting Sailor Moon." Jupiter climbed the nearby tree and walked out on a limb that brought her even with the beast's chest. A deep growl was heard in the back of Jupiter's throat before she lunged at the yoma and cut the jewel that held her friend off its chest.

The gaping hole in its chest left it weak to attacks. "World Shaking!" Uranus's attack hurdled towards the yoma and entered the hole killing the yoma.

The jewel slowly disappeared and a bloody Jupiter walked back towards the group of Senshi carrying a very dazed and scared Sailor Moon. Mercury looked at the mighty thunder Senshi a bit scared. "Jupiter are you alright?" Jupiter simply nodded. "How did you know cutting the jewel off wouldn't have killed her?"

Jupiter looked at Mercury. "You would have said something if it would have when I came back with the sword."

Venus looked at Jupiter and spoke softly. "Is she alright Mako-chan?" Jupiter looked over at Venus and nodded.

"I think I can stand on my own now Jupiter thank you." Sailor Moon spoke with a soft voice. Jupiter nodded and set her down. 


	11. The Secrets Out

Chapter 11: The secrets out

Mars ran to Jupiter and threw herself into her arms and buried her face in her neck. Venus walked over to Moon and embraced her holding her close and then kissing her softly. "Are you ok Usagi-chan?"

Sailor Moon looked at her lover and nodded. "I'm fine Minako-chan."

Jupiter wrapped her arms around Mars and ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm ok angel, all the blood is the yoma's."

Mars looked at Jupiter with wet eyes. "Are you sure?" Jupiter smiled and nodded. "Good."

Jupiter smiled and detransformed along with Mars and Mercury. "You two wanna go get summin to eat?"

Rei looked at Makoto and smirk before whispering in her ear. "Only if you're what I get to eat." She looked at the brunette and winked.

"Rei-chan…" Makoto looked at the raven haired girl out of the corner of her eye.

Ami blushed and looked at her two friends. "Only if you two tell me whats going on between you two."

Makoto nodded. "You got it Ami-chan."

"Meet us at Crown Café ok Ami-chan." Rei smiled at the blue haired girl.  
Ami nodded. "I'll meet you there."

The 3 girls walked to their cars and headed fer the Crown café. When they got there they spoke softly. "Ok you two whats going on?" Ami looked at her two friends.

Makoto smiled. "I think you already know whats going on Ami-chan." Makoto chuckled at the pink hue the blue haired girls cheeks had.

Ami looked at the two and smiled. "Well at least you two will be happy and not hurt each other."

Rei smiled. "No Ami-chan we won't. We both know how it feels and I'm seriously considering taking Mako-chan up on her offer." Rei smiled wider. "Oh my god Ami-chan you should see Mako-chan's house it's beautiful. It's on the beach, hard wood floors, leather furniture, oh my god and her wolf. Ami-chan you should see it."

Makoto blushed. "Rei-chan stop it's not that big of a deal. My house is nothing special."

Ami looked at Makoto and smiled. "That's one thing I've always liked about you Mako-chan, you never boasted or bragged about anything."

Makoto smiled and the three sat there and continued to talk for a couple of hours before going home. Rei smiled upon walking into Makoto's house. Amaya came running towards them and slid on the wood floor. "Amaya girl will you ever learn." Makoto chuckled. "What do you say we go to bed Rei-chan?" Rei smiled and nodded. The two girls and Amaya all walked to Makoto room. 


	12. Fun on the Beach

Chapter 12: Fun on the Beach

The sun rose early the next morning, in Rei's opinion anyways, and the miko kissed her lovers neck softly and smiled as she saw the emerald eyes of her thunder Senshi glisten in the sunlight. "Morning beautiful."

Makoto smiled softly and wrapped her arms around Rei. "Morning sexy." Amaya whimpered and wiggled between the two Senshi. "Amaya girl don't tell me you're jealous."

Rei chuckled and pet the silver wolf. "I think she is Mako-chan."

Makoto sat up and took the wolf's head in her hand and looked her square in the eye. "Amaya are jealous?" The wolf broke the stare and began to lick Makoto's face rapidly.

Rei laughed. "I'd take that as a yes babe."

Makoto chuckled. "So what's on the agenda for today Rei-chan?"

Rei sat up slowly and stretched, the sun glistening upon her pale skin. Makoto smirked a bit seeing Rei's body glisten in the sunlight. The definition in her muscles noticeable from the lack of clothing Rei had on. "Well after we get outta the shower lets go out to the beach and exercise Amaya."

Makoto smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

The two girls walked towards the bathroom with Amaya at their heals. Rei blushed a bit. "Mako-chan why is she following us?"

Makoto laughed and kissed Rei's cheek softly. "Because of how damn sexy you are naked."

Rei blushed and the two girls hopped in the shower and then got dressed. Rei put on a red bikini top with back denim cut off short shorts and Makoto wore a black bikini top with green sides and a pair of semi baggy black denim shorts that reached her knees with her backwards hat on. "Shall we Rei-chan?"

Rei smiled. "You bet Mako-chan."

The two girls and Amaya walked out onto the beach and Rei found a stick and would toss it. Amaya would tear off down the beach after it. After a few hours Haruka and Michiru showed up on the beach. Haruka had to dodge not only the stick Rei threw but also Amaya. "Hey Rei-chan watch were your throwing that stick huh."

Rei chuckled. "Sorry Haru-chan." Rei was about to say something when they heard a guy whistle. Rei blushed and looked and saw a red headed guy with freckles. Rei wrinkled her nose and flipped the guy off. "God if your gonna whistle at girl least you could do is look half decent." Rei spoke loud enough for Makoto, Haruka and Michiru could hear.

The guy walked over and spoke rather annoyed. "What you think you're too good for a guy like me?"

Rei shook her head. "No it's not like that. I just don't like men." 

The guy made a disgusted face and shoved Rei. "So you're a fucking dyke."

Makoto growled. "No I am." At that she punched the guy squared in the face. The two of them continued to fight till Haruka thought things had gone far enough when Makoto punched the guy in the stomach and when he was hunched over Makoto slammed his face into her knee. The guy fell to the ground face first and groaned.

"That's enough Mako-chan!" Haruka had a very stern tone of voice when she yelled to her friend. Makoto looked back at Haruka a pissed look still sat on her face. Haruka walked over to Makoto and put a hand on her shoulder and nodded at her. The look on Makoto's face softened and Haruka smiled. "That's my good kitten." 


	13. Never Fails

Chapter 13: Never Fails...

Rei looked at the guy lying on the ground and then looked at her girlfriend who had blood in the corner of her mouth and a bloody nose and jumped up out of the sand and ran to Makoto's side. "Mako-chan…"

Before Makoto could say anything Amaya came running back soaking wet and clutching the stick Rei threw her. She shook off getting the four girls wet causing them to chuckle. Michiru looked a little worried. "Maybe we should go." Makoto nodded and the group of Senshi went back to Makoto's.

Haruka looked at Makoto and every now and then the muscles in Makoto's arms would twitch. "Mako-chan can I talk to you for a minute?"

Makoto looked over at Haruka and nodded. "Hai I need a cigarette anyways."

Haruka blinked. "Since when do you smoke Mako-chan?"

Makoto laughed. "Since before I met you guys, but after getting my heart served to me on a silver platter I don't care if you guys know I smoke."

Haruka watched Makoto put her back against her railing and light a cigarette and sighed. "Minako is the reason you have been acting so cold and Rei is the reason you have your fire back in battle. Mako-chan you know I'm always here if you need someone to talk to right? I mean ever since I saw your strength in battle I've looked at you as an outer Senshi."

Makoto took the last drags of her cigarette and looked in the usually cold slate eyes of Haruka and flipped the butt behind her and spoke softly. "Thanks Haru-chan." Makoto hung her head and took a few deep breaths. "Yea Minako is the reason I been so cold, and hai Rei is why I got my fire back so to speak."

Makoto hung her head as tear ran down Makoto's cheek. Haruka took a step towards Makoto to comfort her when Michiru and Rei came running onto the deck. "Yoma attack."

Haruka sighed. "Never fails…" 


	14. Jupiter Takes A Fall

Chapter 14: Jupiter takes a blow...Mars watches her lover fall...

The two older Senshi looked at each other and shrugged then followed Rei back into the house. "Where at Rei?"

"Ami-chan said the pier."

Makoto nodded. "That's right here at the end of the beach so let's go." Makoto started to walk towards her back door then stopped and turned around looking at the others. "Don't transform till we're almost there cuz this beach isn't as private as the sign says." The others nodded and the group of Senshi tore off down the beach towards the battle.

Jupiter looked at the yoma and whistled. "You are one big ugly son of a bitch."

Venus threw her most powerful attack at the yoma causing it to turn its attention to Jupiter, Mars, Uranus, and Neptune. The yoma growled and lunged at Mars. Mars squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the blow from the yoma when no blow came Mars slowly opened one eye and gasped when she saw Jupiter in front of her locked in a hold with the yoma. The yoma pushed forward against Jupiter forcing her back and Jupiter would dig her toes into the ground and push back. All the others could do was watch because they couldn't attack the yoma with out hurting Jupiter. The yoma let out a roar and finally out muscled Jupiter lifting her up over its head and throwing her to the ground hard. Mars' stood there in disbelief as Jupiter hit the ground and didn't move. She was the first to throw an attack at the yoma stunning it long enough for Sailor Moon to kill it. Mars ran to her lover, tears streaming down her face and fell to her knees beside her. "Mako-chan…" The fallen thunder Senshi let out a quiet moan and furrowed her brow in pain. "Mako-chan are you alright." 

Jupiter slowly opened her eyes and looked at Mars and smiled softly. "I'm fine angel." 

Mars smiled a little and brushed Jupiter's tassel from her face. "You better be Mako-chan." Jupiter smiled softly and groaned as she stood up. Mercury scanned Jupiter with her computer and spoke softly. "Take it easy Mako-chan you have at least 3 broken ribs. I'll stop at the hospital and get what I need to patch you up and I'll meet you back at your place." The Senshi all went their separate ways. 


	15. A Look Back

Authors note: so sorry for the delay my puter took a major shit on my da motherboard is totally fried so I gonna start up the writing again on my laptop...

Chapter 15: A look back

Makoto laid in bed and furrowed her brow in pain as she drempt.

FLASHBACK

Usagi and Minako were sitting at Minako's kitchen table studying and in the center of the sat a jark of saki. Minako looked up from her math book and smiled softly at her secret pigtail sporting lover. "Hey Usagi-chan do you need some help?"

Usagi looked at Minako, her pencil hanging from her lips visibly chewed upon. "How did you guess?"

Minako laughed. "You're eating your pencil ai."

A large sweat drop formed at the side of Usagi's head. "Was it that obvious?"

"You could hear you gnawing away over there. So where are you stuck?"

Usagi sweatdropped again and handed her notebook over to Minako. "Problem 17."

Minako looked at the problem and smiled. "Ok Usagi-chan first factor out the greatest common factor then go from there."

Usagi took her notebook back and finished out the problem and sighed as she finally finished her math homework. She cast a quick glance over in her lovers direction and flashed a wicked smile. "Hey ai you wanna call it a night and well go in the bedroom?"

Minako leaned in and kissed Usagi softly. "Thought you would never ask ai." Minako and Usagi stood and were soon locked in a passionate embrace leaving a tril of clothing behind them leading to the bedroom. Usagi pushed Minako to the bed and quickly straddled her hips and slowly began to grind into her. Minako moaned loudly and rested her hands on Usagi's hips.

Makoto yawned and stood from Rei's table and streached. "Oyasumi-nasai Rei-chan gomen ne for keeping you up so late."

The miko smiled. "Its fine Mako-chan really. You and Ami-chan are the only ones who come here anymore for a study group so I'm more then happy to stay up late and talk after we've worked all day."

The thunder senshi smiled warmly. "Arigotu Rei-chan. I swear I'll get this grammer shit sooner or later really." Makoto chuckled. "I still come because its peaceful here and the company is always pleasent." Rei stood up and blushed a little before she could say anything Makoto hugged her tightly. "Sleep well Rei-chan I'll pick you up in the morning and give you a ride up to campus ok."

"Would Minako mind if you did?"

"Don't see why she would I mean you're her friend too and not to mention fellow senshi and she'll understand bout you car being in the shop no worries ok?"

Rei nodded. "No worries."

Makoto smiled. "Good see you in the morning." Makoto walked out of the temple and walked down the stairs she sat in her jeep for a second before pulling away. She pulled up to Minako's apartment building and walked up to her girlfriend's apartment and unlocked the door. Makoto shook her head when she saw the jark of saki on the table and as she walked farther into the apartment she saw a trail of cloths on the floor leading to the bedroom. Makoto raised an eyebrow and walked slowly towards Minako's bedroom door. Makoto growled softly when she saw Usagi eating Minako out. Makoto turned and left the room and drove to the all night gym and spent the next six hours beating the hell out of a 100lb heavy bag. Makoto looked at her watch and sighed. "7 am time to go get in the shower and get Rei-chan." Makoto drove home and hopped in the shower and then changed her cloths and finally left to get Rei. Makoto smiled softly at Rei and drove off towards the campus.

"Hey Mako-chan are you going to get Minako-chan?"

Makoto growled softly. "No."

The rest of the ride the girls were silent. Makoto and Rei walked towards the building talking silently. From behind Makoto heard Minako's voice. "Thanks for the ride ai really." Minako chuckled a bit.

Makoto spun around and growled. "Yea well after what I saw last night concider us over ok so fuck you and your fuckin cheatin' ass."

"Mako-chan..."

"Don't ever call me that again."

Minako watched Makoto walk away and sighed heavily.

Rei shot Minako a cold hard stare and then quickly caught up to Makoto. "Mako-chan stop"  
Makoto stopped and looked at Rei. "Mako-chan who was she with?" Makoto simply shook her head. "Tell me Mako-chan who was she with?" Rei's voice took a desprate tone now.  
Makoto simply shook her head. Rei shook her head. "I want to help please tell me Mako-chan."

Makoto looked at the ground and spoke softly. "She was with Usagi-chan."

Rei shook her head in disbelief. "No...you're lieing Usagi would never..."

Makoto looked at Rei and shook her head. "By the goddess I wish I was lieing I really do, but I saw them Rei-chan...I saw Usagi-chan eating Minako out."

Rei looked at Makoto her tears flowing freely now her knees got weak and gave out on her. Makoto caught her and held her as she cried. "Rei-chan..." Makoto comforted the fire senshi as she cried.

Rei felt Makoto's strong arms wrap around her and hold her as she cried. The whole time she was in Makoto's arms thoughts she kept hidden swirled around in her head. Thoughts she swore never to make known. Rei sobbed a few times and then took a step back and simply looked into the emerald eyes of her secret love. "You truely are my best friend Mako-chan...arigotu..."

Makoto smiled softly at Rei and brushed her tears away with her thumb and spoke softly. "I'll always be here for you whenever and however you need me I swear..."

END FLASHBACK

Makoto sat up in bed breathing kinda heavy until she felt Rei's hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok ai."

Makoto smiled softly at Rei. "Yea angel I'm ok arigotu." 


	16. Rei's Secret

Chapter 16: Rei's Secret

FLASHBACK

Rei sat alone infront of the sacred fire and attemped to meditate but she couldn't get Makoto out of her head. '...I'm so weak...' Rei scolded herself. '...How long have I loved her? Since I met her...Her emerald eyes were so sad and alone her hard experior hides a true soft pure heart...What I wouldn't do to feel her arms around me again...forgive me ancesters I've always loved her I lusted for Usagi because Minako claimed her before I had a chance...Tomarrow I'll find her and tell her I love her and always have and I will do anything to be able to call her mine...am i wrong to love her? am i wrong?...' Rei snapped her head back as the flames from the fire flared up. Rei smiled a little, she loved being able to control fire, and stood and walked out of the room and saw Makoto helping her grandfather chop wood. Rei smiled widely and blushed. Rei shook her feelings off and smiled softly again before taking her normal bratty tone with her grandfather. "Grandpa! What the hell are you doing? Why is she doing your work and your just sitting there?"

Makoto shook her head. "Don't be mad at him Rei-chan I took the ax from him and told him to sit down."

Rei nodded slightly. "Well in that case Mako-chan what the hell are you doing? Grandpa has Yurichicko for help so when that lazy ass showes up I'll make him work."

Makoto smiled softly. "I really don't mind helping out Rei-chan." Makoto leaned the ax against the stump and smiled softly at Rei. 'damn she really is beautiful...' "I'm sorry Rei-chan I came by to see if you wanted to go to the arcade and then have lunch. I understand if you'd rather just be alone..."

Rei smiled. "let me go change." Rei smiled and ran off to her room to change. Rei came back out to where Makoto and her grandfather were in jeans and a short red top. "Ready when you are Mako-chan."

Makoto smirked and turned her baseball cap around so that it was backwords. "Shall we go then?" Makoto chuckled a bit and all the way to crown cafe the girls listened to Joan Jett. Every now and then Makoto would steal a glance at Rei and Rei would smile and turn the raido up. Makoto growled when she saw Minako and Usagi walking down the street. "Watch this Rei-chan." Makoto turned the song "I Hate Myself For Loveing You" up loud enough for Minako and Uasgi to hear.

Rei laughed at the look they recieved from Minako and Usagi. "God I love you Kino Makoto."

Makoto lowered the song. "What Rei-chan?"

Rei blushed as she realized she said it out loud. "I said arigotu Mako-chan I needed this."

Makoto nodded. "No worries Rei-chan." Makoto smiled. '...i mean it to Rei-chan no worries i'll take care of you and love you like you deserve to be loved...'

Makoto parked infront of the cafe and held the door for Rei. For the next two hours the girls played game after game after that they spent another hour just sitting in the cafe eating and talking. Makoto drove Rei home just as it began to rain. "I'll pick you up for school in the morning ok Rei-chan."

"Thanks Mako-chan I seriously owe you." At that Rei quickly kissed Makoto on the cheek and ran up the stairs of the temple. Makoto smiled softly and went back to the cafe.

END FLASHBACK

Rei sat in bed next to her sleeping lover and simply watched her sleep. '...its my fault you're hurt ai and i'm sorry i'll make it up to you somehow...' Makoto moan softly and whispered Rei's name. "Shhh its ok ai I'm right here." Rei softly began to caress Makoto's cheek. "I'll always be here ai always...you don't have to hurt anymore...not anymore I'll make sure of it..." 


	17. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 17: Secrets revealed

Rei slowly opened her eyes and found she was alone in bed. "Mako-chan?" Rei spoke in a sleepy tone. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and got out of bed slowly. "Mako-chan?" Rei walked out into the main room and a sigh of relief escaped her lips when she saw Makoto outside on her deck smoking. Rei chuckled. "Baka..." Rei smiled and walked outside and slowly wrapped her arms around her lover. "Thought you could hide huh?"

Makoto winced in pain and tenced her muscles. "Iie angel I wasn't trying to hide." Makoto smiled softly and leaned into Rei a bit and sighed softly. "So angel what has you up so early?"

Rei smiled and losened the hold she had on Makoto feeling her muscles tence. "I got cold."

Makoto chuckled a bit. "Rei-chan?"

"Hai Mako-chan?"

"It wasn't your fault I got hurt, and my pain, all of it, is not so bad so please don't worry about it." Makoto smiled softly. "Can I tell you a secret Rei-chan?"

Rei giggled slightly. "Sure ai."

"Well you see the truth is I've loved you since the day I met you, but never said anything because you seemed interested in Usagi and when Minako asked me to be her girl I took her up on it." Makoto sighed a bit.

Rei smiled softly. "Well since we're shareing secrets may I share one with you Mako-chan?"

Makoto smiled softly. "Hai Rei-chan you can."

Rei sighed softly and spoke. "Well the truth is I was into Usagi until I met you. When I saw you walking up the stairs with Minako, Ami, and Usagi and I totally forgot what I was doing, my mind went totally blank. The way the sun glistened off your hair litterly took my breath away. You were and still are beautiful."

Makoto blushed a little and smiled. "I'm no where near as beautiful and breath taking as you."

Rei smiled. "Arigotu Mako-chan."

Makoto turned in Rei's arms and smiled at her softly wrapping her arms around her fire senshi. No sooner did the kiss deepened Makoto's communicator went off. Makoto reluctently broke the kiss off and answered it. "What's up Ami-chan?"

"Yoma attack at 7th street park hurry!" At that the screen went black.

"Lets go Rei-chan."

"You're not goin anywhere ai."

"The hell I'm not Rei-chan!" Makoto's voice took an angry tone.

Rei took a few steps back and nodded. "If you insist Mako-chan but you better not get hurt."

Makoto nodded. "Let's get going."

The two girls jumped on one of Makoto's motorcycle's and pulled out of her drive right infront Haruka and Michiru causing Haruka to hit her brakes. Haruka looked at Michiru and shook her head before driving again. When they got there they saw Sailor Moon being pinned against a tree by a human-like yoma. Mars growled and called upon her flame sniper attack and cut the yoma across its wrists to get it to let go or Sailor Moon. The yoma let her go and came charging and Mars and Jupiter. Jupiter smirked and pushed Mars out of its path and readdied her thunder dragon. Just as the yoma was about to stike Jupiter let her most powerful attack fly killing the yoma on contact. Jupiter smirked one more time and dropped to one knee breathing heavy. Mars and Mercury ran to Jupiter's side as Venus ran to Sailor Moon who was still leaning against the tree tears resting on her cheeks. Jupiter detransformed and sighed heavily and sat down on the ground. Haruka and Michiru walked over slowly. "You ok Mako-chan?"

Makoto nodded slowly and wrapped an arm around her ribs. "You shouldn't have come Mako-chan." Ami spoke softly. "You have several broken ribs you need rest or they won't heal right."

Makoto stood slowly and glared at Ami. "I won't sit out and watch my friends get hurt as long as I still breathe I can fight. I'll be damned if I'm giong to lose anyone else I love or care about."

Haruka put a hand on Makoto's shoulder. "I know exactly how you feel Mako-chan."

Rei walked over to her lover slowly and hung her head slightly. "Mako-chan I..."

Makoto's harsh cold stare softened and she pulled Rei to her and kissed her softly. "Don't Rei-chan please. I pushed you out of the so in case the yoma some how sent my dragon back at me you wouldn't be hurt. That being my strongest attack and the amount of power stored in it would probably have killed you and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened so please don't say anything."

Rei simply nodded and rested her head againt Makoto's chest and simply cried softly. "Aishiteru Mako-chan." Rei sobbed between words.

Makoto ran her finger's through her lover's hair and spoke softly. "Its ok ai I'm right here angel. I'll always be here ai always...you don't have to hurt anymore...not anymore I'll make sure of it..." 


	18. Caught!

Chapter 18: Caught!

Makoto drove Rei back to the temple so she could get some of her stuff. Makoto took a box from Rei and smiled. "Lemme help you with that angel." Just as Rei leaned in and started to kiss Makoto deeply her grandfather walked in.

"Rei what in the world are you doing?"

Rei quickly broke the kiss and looked at Makoto and then her grandfather, her fear present in her eyes, and spoke softly. "Kissing my girlfriend..." The whole time her eyes never left her grandfathers.

Rei's grandfather looked at her and sighed heavily. "You love her?"

"Hai grandpa I do."

"I wasn't talking to you Rei."

Makoto looked at the short bald man and smiled softly. "Hai Hino-sama I do very much."

The small man smiled. "I always did like you Kino-san. But the price to date my grand daughter is you have to help around the temple."

Makoto smiled. "If that's what I must do I'll do it."

Rei smiled. "Grandpa for once I would like your blessing without you making them work around the temple."

"Rei-chan it's fine really if it'll prove to him I'm willing to do what it takes to be with you so be it." Makoto smiled and nodded at Rei. "No worries ok Rei-chan."

Rei smiled and nodded. "No worries..."

Grandpa Hino smiled and slapped Makoto's ass causing the thunder senshi to blush. "You're alright Kino-san. Anyone willing to put up with me is indeede worthy to date my grand daughter."

Rei smiled and hugged her grandfather and kissed him on top of his bald head. "We'll come by after classes tomarrow ok grandpa."

The small man nodded. "Ok Rei I'll see you both tomarrow."

The two girls finished packing up the rest of tghe boxes Rei had and drove off to Makoto's only to be pounced upon by Amaya. "Ok ok girl we missed you to really." Makoto spoke between licks from the excited wolf.

After a few hours the girls finally got Rei's stuff put away they flopped down on the sofa and sighed. Rei cuddled up to Makoto and kissed her neck softly. "I truely do love you Mako-chan."

"I love you too Rei-chan, lets get to bed huh I'm beat."

"Good idea lets go." 


	19. Rei's Father Shows Up

Chapter 19: Rei's Father Shows Up?

The next day the two girls headed off to college. Makoto and Rei met up with Ami and Ryo for lunch. The four sat out on the lawn talking. Rei leaned up against Makoto and wrapped her arms around her waist. Makoto inturn smiled and wrapped an arm around Rei. As the four spoke a long black limo pulled up and an advrage sized man stepped out and slowly walked up to the group. "And just what are you doing young lady?"

Rei's blood ran cold and she lost all color in her face. "Otokooya!"

Makoto got a look of total and utter guilt on her face and whispered in Ami and Ryo direction as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Shimata!"

Rei jumped to her feet and spun around and glared at her father. "What are you doing here?" Rei's voice had it's usual annoyed tone to it.

Her father shook his head and looked at Rei. "You weren't at the temple last night or this morning so I came here looking for you. Where were you last night anyways?"

Rei growled. "Its none of your business where I was. I'm not a kid anymore. Beside since when do you care?"

"It is too my business Rei. When I find you in another womans arms I make it my business."

"Well its not. Its none of your business who I choose to sleep with and love."

"You're sleeping with her?" Rei's father went to slap her when Makoto grabbed his wrist and squeezed slightly. Rei's father looked into the cold eyes of the strong brunette and when he found out he couldn't simply pull his wrist from Makoto's grip his eyes got wide. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

Makoto growled. "I don't give a shit who you are if you ever try to hit Rei again I'll kick your ass." Makoto roughly let the man's wrist go and glared at him.

Rei's father rubbed his wrist and slowly walked away. Rei looked over at Makoto and softly touched her cheek and smiled softly when Makoto's cold look softened and her gaze fell on Rei. "Arigotu Mako-chan."

Makoto smiled ever so softly at Rei. "Anytime Rei-chan."

The two girls sat back down and finished talkin to Ami and Ryo. After classes were done for the day the four went to the Crown Cafe and after a few shakes they went over to the arcade side and ran into Minako and Usagi. Makoto and Rei simply nodded to them and continued to walk over to the row of Sailor Senshi fighting games. The two would play themselves and round after round they went back and forth winning. After a few hours thet girls went home. They curled up on the couch the best they could with Amaya between them and whatched Ringu 2. 


	20. Makoto vs Minako round 1

Chapter 20: Makoto VS. Minako Round 1

The next morning Makoto and Rei walked onto campus and Minako confronted Makoto. Minako growled slightly and smaked Makoto across the face. "Its your fault Usagi has been so upset and I'm sick of her crying every night."

Rei started to step forward and Makoto put her arm out to stop her. "What do you suppose we do about it?"

Minako smirked. "We'll settle this Ohtori style. Meet me in the outdoor theater after classes are over and bring a rose and a sword." 

Makoto nodded. "You're on Minako. I'll see you after classes in the outdoor theater."

Rei looked at Makoto and spoke softly. "You weren't serious were you?"

"Hai I was." Makoto narrowed her stare as Minako walked away.

Rei watched Minako walk away and sighed heavily. "How is any of this your falt?" Makoto shrugged her shoulders and the two girls walked to their first class.

After class Makoto and Rei went back to Makoto's and grabbed a sword before returning and the two girls walked into the open theater and looked at the cement seats. Rei and the others sat in the second row. Rei walked down to her lover's side when Minako walked in. Minako held a traditional Japanese samurai sword in her hand and wore a red rose pinned to her shirt. Makoto raised her left eyebrow. damn she was serious Makoto looked at Rei and cupped her chin in her hand. "Forgive me angel." Makoto then pressed her lips to Rei's in a soft kiss. "You don't have to watch if you don't want to."

Rei smiled softly and pinned Makoto's white rose to her uniform shirt. "It's ok Mako-chan I can handle it. I've seen you fight before just do me a favor and don't kill her ok. I'll tell you now it won't be a fair fight. She'll throw every cheap shot she can." Rei kissed her lover lovingly. "Good luck ai."

Makoto looked at Rei and nodded before drawing her sword. Once her sword was drawn Makoto clutched it in her left hand and spun it around. "Lets get this over with shall we?"

Minako threw the sheath off her sword and ran at Makoto. Makoto brought her sword up and when the two swords clashed sparks flew.

Realizing that Makoto and Minako were using real swords Usagi started to cry. Makoto out muscled Minako and pushed her away sending her to the ground hard. Makoto took a few steps back to allow Minako to recover and stand. Minako growled and rushed at Makoto again. Makoto dodged her charge but as Minako's body got even with her's she spun around quickly and cut Makoto across her right cheek. Makoto growled and held her sword so the blade was flush up against her arm and swung her arm hitting Minako square in the jaw with the handle of her sword. Makoto then wiped her cheek with her hand and growled again. By this time more and more students wondered to the theater to see what all the commotion was.

Minako charged Makoto again cutting her arm this time. Makoto growled and nicked Minako's cheek with the tip of her sword. Minako charged at Makoto again. The thunder senshi smirked and ran towards Minako flipping over her and kicking her in the back knocking her to the ground hard. Minako stood up slowly and brushed the dirt from her arms and skirt before turning and facing Makoto again.

As Makoto and Minako circled Makoto growled and spoke; her voice gruff and full of anger. "This ends now Minako!" At that Makoto ran her sword up along the ground cutting Minako's torso then her rose. Minako looked at Makoto stunned as the petals of her rose fell. She slowly fell to her knees when she saw blood coming from her stomach.

Ami ran to Minako and saw that the wound wouldn't require stiches. Ami walked over to Makoto and Rei were and examined both wounds and shook her head. "You'll need stiches Mako-chan, espically on your arm that one looks to be the worst one."

Makoto lookedat Ami and nodded a little. "Ok Ami-chan I'll get around to it."

Rei's eyes got big. "Ai we're going to get you stitched up now."

Ami nodded. "She's right Mako-chan the wound on your arm is to close to the vein to wait till later."

Makoto looked at Rei then at Ami and sighed. "Fine I'll go now just please stop looking at me like that."

Rei drove Makoto's jeep to the hospital. The three girls got out of the jeep and walked into the hospital. Ami spoke to the girl at the front desk and took Makoto right to a room and stiched her arm up. 


	21. Usagi Explains It All?

Chapter 21: Usagi Explains It All?

When they walked out of the room Usagi slowly walked over to Makoto and Rei. "Mako-chan whatever Minako told you wasn't true. I wasn't crying because Rei is with you now, I was crying because of the rift between us now we all used to be so close now we've drifted so far apart." Usagi's blue eyes started to tear up once again as she looked at the cold emerald eyes of the mighty thunder senshi.

Makoto sighed heavily. "You and Minako caused that rift not us. Don't even think about crying because it won't change anything."

Rei looked at Makoto and frowned. "That was a bit cold ai."

Makoto shook her head. "Its the truth. I'm tired of being the one who gives in first. This time its gonna take more then just her tears to make things right. Its gonna take time and if she can't accept that well thats just too damn bad."

Usagi looked at Makoto and saw all her features were cold and looked at her feet. "She's right Rei-chan." Usagi for the first time looked Makoto dead in the eyes as she spoke in a determind voiced. "I need to take respocibility for what I've done and I'll assume what they say is true about time healing all wounds. I'm not asking you to forgive and forget Mako-chan I'm simply asking for a second chance. You see the night you walked in on us we were both pretty drunk. I'm not going to lie to you Mako-chan but Minako had started up with me about two days before she asked you out." Usagi took a deep breath. "You needed to know the full story before you made up your mind wheather or not to give me a second chance."

Makoto clenched her jaw and looked at Usagi. "You've known that this whole time and you tell me now? What the hell was the point of telling me this now?"

Rei growled and spoke through clenched teeth. "so the whole time we were together you were messing around with Minako!"

Usagi backed up slowly. "I was with her before I was with you Rei. You asked me out 2 days after Minako told me she was with Makoto."

"So I was just a way to make Minako jealous. Payback in a way so she knew how you felt seeing her with Mako-chan is that it Usagi?"

"It sounds so mean comming from someone else."

Rei started to quickly walk towards Usagi with fists clenched and Makoto quickly caught her and put her arm around her and placed a soft kiss on her neck. "Calm down angel save your energy for something else, and save all that anger for a yoma."

Rei relaxed in her lovers arms and nodded. "Don't think that this is the end of this Usagi because its not." Rei turned in Makoto's arms and smirked before capturing the mighty thunder senshi's lips then mouth in a hot playful kiss.

When the kiss broke Makoto smiled softly at Rei. "See wasn't that much better use of your energy?" Makoto chuckled as she looked at her raven haired lover.

Rei giggled and kissed the tip of Makoto's nose. "Yes it was ai."

Makoto took Rei's hand and the two walked out of the hospital and Rei drove them back to Makoto's house. The two senshi walked into the house and were jumped on by Amaya as soon as they sat down on the sofa. Makoto winced slightly in pain as the wolfs paw came down on her newly stiched wound. Shortly after they got Amaya settled there was a knock on the door. Makoto got up as Amaya went running towards the door and looked through the peep hole and saw Haruka and Michiru standing there. Makoto smiled and snapped her fingers and Amaya sat and whimpered as Makoto pointed towards Rei. Rei smiled and called the young wolf and moaned as Amaya jumped on her. Makoto opened the door and invited Haruka and Michiru in. "So what brings you two here?"

Michiru smiled softly. "We were honestly a little worried about you two after all that went on today, especially in the hospital."

Haruka chuckled and held up a bottle of Jim Beam Black. "What do you jus the four of us get drunk as hell and just enjoy our friendship?"

Makoto smirked. "I'll go get the shot glasses."

Michiru and Rei shook their heads. "If thats what you and Haru-chan want to do I guess we'll have to either join them or keep them in line Michiru-chan."

Michiru laughed. "how about we do both Rei-chan?"

Rei giggled. "sounds good to med Michiru-chan."

Makoto shook her head and walked over to her wet bar and grabbed four shot glasses and walked back to the front room and set the glasses down on the table and let Haruka fill them up. After they polished off the bottle of Jim Beam Haruka baught they started on Makoto's bottle of Jack Danielle's. Halfway through the bottle Rei and Michiru cut their respective lover's off and they sat their and spoke quietly as their lovers slept next to them on the sofa. 


	22. Haruka has the hangover from hell

Chapter 22: Haruka Has The Hangover From Hell...Yoma attack now?

The sun rose slowly the next morning and shown brightly throught Makoto's open blinds. The four girls moaned loudly and Haruka uttered a few choise words. Michiru smiled warmly at her lover and kissed her forehead. "If you wouldn't drink so much you wouldn't get such nasty hang overs."

Haruka groaned. "I love you too."

Michiru giggled slightly. "Just because I don't feel sorry for you doesn't mean I don't love you."

Haruka chuckled. "Yes it does. If you loved me you'd feel sorry for me and baby me."

Before Michiru could say anything in return Makoto's communicator went off. Makoto looked at the two outer senshi on her couch. "Hang over or not we got ourselves a yoma attack at 9th street park."

Haruka growled. "Heartless yoma's."

Makoto chuckled as she helped Haruka into a sitting position so Michiru could stand up. "Good get good and pissed at it so we don't have to wait on Usagi to kill it."

Haruka chuckled. "I make no promises kitten."

As Michiru stood she pulled her henshin stick out. "Stop your whineing Haruka we have work to do."

Haruka sighed and stood. "Lets do this." Haruka and the others jumped in their cars and spead off towards 9th Street Park. Once they arrived they transformed quickly and headed off to fight. Sailor Uranus whistled when she saw the yoma. "Damn that thing is as big as Godzilla."

Jupiter looked at her and chuckled. "Shh you might jinx us and that yoma may turn out to be in fact Godzilla."

Mars and Neptune shook their heads. "Grow up you two."

"Hey be glad we didn't have to fight Godzilla we might have lost." Uranus looked at her lover and smiled widely.

Mercury came running over to the four senshi before Neptune could responde. "You got here fast."

Uranus and Jupiter smiled and spoke at the same time. "Fast cars."

Mercury shook her head. "I don't want to know how many laws you broke to get here. That thing is strong, Pluto's attack didn't even faze it."

"Hmmm, maybe a combined attack?" Mars looked at Mercury.

"The one we used against Kaguya?"

"Hai that would be the one."

"Its worth a shot lets go." Neptune smiled a bit as she spoke and ran up to where everyone else was.

Uranus smiled. "You heard her lets go."

The four senshi ran up to everyone else. They all agreed to combine attacks. They all got into position and as they were powering up the attack the yoma started to walk towards them. The attack was finally powered up and Sailor Moon let it fly. The silver beam hit the yoma and as it was dieing it took one last swing cutting the front three senshi deep across the chest. Jupiter, Uranus, and Venus did their best to stay standing until the yoma finally fell to the ground and died. Once the yoma was dead the three injured senshi fell to the ground. Their respective lovers ran to their injured lovers side. Their bloody fuku's slowly melted away and all that remained was their bloody cloths. Ami and Setsuna calmed the three of them down. "We'll take them to our hospital and they'll be fine don't worry." All the senshi picked up the three fallen senshi and took them to the hospital. After the three were released from surgery they put them all in the same room. Michiru, Rei, and Usagi sat at the side of their lovers bed and cried.

Rei walked over to Michiru and hugged her. "I'm so sorry this is my fault if I hadden't sujested the combined attack...Haru-chan will be fine I'm sure of it." The fire senshi offered the water senshi a smile.

Michiru smiled softly in return. "And I'm sure Mako-chan will be fine, and please don't blame yourself its not your fault any of this happened."

Usagi looked over at her two fallen senshi and then her two friends. "She's right Rei-chan its not your fault its mine if I never started any of this none of this would have happend."

"Usagi-chan..." Rei whispered softly. "All your guiltly of is being a meatball head."

Usagi smiled slightly. "You mean it?"

"Hai Usagi-chan I do." Rei smiled ever so softly. "Don't worry Minako-chan will be ok."

Usagi smiled and walked over by Michiru and Rei. "I'm sure Haru-chan and Mako-chan will be ok."

Setsuna walked into the room and smiled a little. "Sitting in here won't wake them up any sooner. Why don't you three go get something to eat from the cafe. I'll let you know if there are any changes in their condition."

The three nodded and walked out of the room and headed down to the cafe. They all got something to eat and a cup of coffee. While they sat and ate they spoke softly. After awhile they returned to their lover's room and sat by their beds. After a while they fell asleep holding the hand of the one they love. 


	23. Awake!

Chapter 23: Awake!

The next morning Minako was the first one to open her eyes. She saw Usagi asleep in a chair next to her on the right. When she looked to the left she saw Makoto and Haruka in beds next to her. A tear rolled down her cheek as she laid in the hospital bed. "What the hell happened?"

Usagi opened her eyes hearing her lover speak. "What happened? What happened! You, Mako-chan and Haru-chan almost died thats what happened!"

Makoto looked over at Usagi. "Keep it down meatball I've got a headache."

Haruka caughed and opened her eyes slowly. "Itai..."

Rei smiled widely and caressed Makoto's cheek softly. "Hey ai..."

Makoto smiled softly and leaned into Rei's touch. She opened her eyes and looked at her lover with silver eyes. "Hey angel."

Rei was taken aback at this. "Mako-chan your eyes are si-si-silver."

Makoto smirked. "That's because of Kiyoshi."

"Who's that?"

Makoto smiled softly. "The demon goddess of lightning on Jupiter. You yourself possess the goddess Kyo inside you."

Rei looked at her lover funny as she watched the silver fade back into her lovers usual emerald eyes. "What?"

"I'll explain later angel. Is everyone ok?"

Michiru smiled softly as she brushed her lover's hair from her face. "Seeings how you all opened your eyes and spoke I'd say yes."

Makoto sat up a bit winceing as she did. "Wait I wasn't the only one hurt?"

Haruka coughed again. "No kitten you weren't."

"Haru-chan..."

"Yea kitten you me and Minako-chan are all here."

"Minako?"

Minako moaned softly. "Mako-chan..."

Ami walked in and saw Makoto sitting up and smiled. "Hey Mako-chan how do you feel?"

"Like I was hit by a mac truck, dunno about the others though."

Haruka moaned. "I'm with Mako-chan."

Minako coughed. "Me too."

Ami's eyes got wide. "Your all awake? That's great that means you can go home sooner."

"Just gimme something for the pain Ami-chan I want to go home now, really bad memories come from hospitals." Makoto looked at the blue haired girl and smiled faintly.

Ami nodded a little. "Ok Mako-chan. How about the rest of you?"

The other's nodded in agreement. Haruka spoke softly. "I prefer my own bed Ami-chan."

Ami nodded. "I'll be sure to head over and check on you three later. Rei-chan, Usagi-chan, and Michiru-san keep them in bed I don't care what they say to get out of it."

The three senshi nodded. "You can count on us Ami-chan." Rei smiled softly then looked at Makoto. "You have some explaining to do later."

Makoto nodded. "Yea guess I do."

The three girls got dressed slowly and then walked out of the hospital with their lovers. Usagi drove Minako to their apartment and Michiru followed Rei back to Makoto's place. Amaya laid her ears back and whimpered when the four senshi walked in. Makoto smiled slightly. "Don't look at me like that girl." Amaya wagged the tip of her tail slightly.

Haruka looked at Makoto. "I heard what you said in the hospital kitten. Um would care to explaine?"

Makoto looked at Haruka and sighed. "You mean about Kiyoshi?"

"Yea about her." Haruka rubbed her head slightly.

Makoto sighed. "Kiyoshi is the demon warrior goddess of lightning on Jupiter. On Jupiter royals got a protecter a goddess, me heh I ended up with a demon goddess, a very very powerful one. I haven't used her because the last thing I need is you guys afraid of me."

Rei put a hand on Makoto's cheek. "I'd never fear you."

Haruka smirked. "Got news fer you kitten when you get pissed we are afraid of you...even me..." Haruka blushed slightly.

Makoto chuckled. "Great I make the mighty Uranus tremble."

Rei and Michiru laughed. "Ai you really find the oddest times to crack jokes."

Haruka smiled. "ok so then who's this Kyo?"

Makoto smirked. "The goddess of fire on Mars why?"

"Can Rei-chan use her like you can yours?"

"Not unless she shatters the barrier between her and Kyo."

"So you broke the barrier?"

Makoto laughed. "Nope sorry to disapoint Haru-chan."

Haruka blinked. "Then how?"

Makoto got quiet before she spoke. "That's easy Haru-chan our souls are one. The ritual done on Jupiter entertwined our souls so in escance I am her and she is me we are basicly one."

The other three just looked at Makoto and blinked. Finally Haruka spoke. "Then prove it change into her without transforming into Jupiter."

Makoto smirked. "Ok." She flipped over the back of her leather sofa and rolled her shoulders. Emerald green feathered wings sprung from her back and her hair fell from its signature ponytail as it fell to her shoulders it turned silver. She lifted her head and looked at the three senshi with silver eyes. Her voice was mechanical as she spoke. "Satisfied?"

The three senshi's eyes got wide. "Mako-chan?"

"Maybe in my human form please call me Kiyoshi."

Rei stood and walked over to Kiyoshi and touched her cheek. "Ai..."

Kiyoshi smirked and closed her eyes and leaned into Rei's touch. As she did her hair faded back to Makoto's brunette and the wings slowly disappeared. Makoto opened her emerald eyes and smiled at Rei. "What wrong angel?"

Rei smiled. "Nothing."

Haruka's eyes were wide. "Na-nothing? Rei-chan did you just miss what happened?"

Rei looked at Haruka. "You told her to I don't want to hear it."

"She's right my love you did tell her to." Michiru looked from Haruka to Makoto. "Mako-chan how are you able to do that?"

Makoto simply smiled. "I told you already our souls are one."

Haruka blinked a few times. "I still can't believe it..."

Makoto sighed slightly. "This is why I've kept it a secret all this time."

Michiru nodded. "Its understandable but you shouldn't be afraid to use your powers Mako-chan. Don't worry about what the others will think."

Rei put her hand on Makoto cheek and smiled. "Yea I'd like to see Kiyoshi in action."

Makoto was about to answer when her communicator went off. "Looks like you will." Makoto flipped open her communicator. "Jupiter here whats up Mercury?"

Mercury spoke quickly. "Tell Rei-chan and Michiru-san to get to her shrine now!"

"On our way Jupiter out." Makoto closed her communicator. "Lets go!"

Rei looked at Makoto and shook her head. "Sorry babe but you're sitting this one out. Come on Michiru-san."

Michiru looked at Rei and nodded. "You stay put to Haru-ai we'll be back." Michiru kissed her lover and they were off.

Makoto growled and made a fist. "We can still fight."

"How?"

"As Kiyoshi and Katsu."

"Katsu?"

"Yea your inner goddess."

"My what?"

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me Haruka?"

"Yea Mako-chan I do."

"The close your eyes."

"But-"

"Just do it!"

Haruka nodded and closed her eyes as Makoto instructed. 'forgive me Haru-chan' Makoto spoke softly. "This is gonna hurt." Before Haruka could say anything Kiyoshi sank her fangs deep into Haruka's neck. A vile of silvery blue liquid appeared in her hand she poured the liquid into the bite mark and it fully healed. Haruka's head snapped back as her eyes turned ice blue and her hair turned a midnight blue. Feathered wings the same color as her hair sprung from her back. Katsu looked at Kiyoshi and smirked. "Lets go."

"Yes lets." 


	24. Kiyoshi and Katsu

Chapter 24: Enter Kiyoshi and Katsu

Katsu and Kiyoshi flew out Makoto window and arrived at the temple. A smirk formed on Kiyoshi's lips as they approched the yoma from behind. Katsu drew her sword and soon after Kiyoshi drew her's. "Let's show them what we can do shall we Katsu?"

Katsu smirked. "Yea lets kill this bastard."

Kiyoshi and Katsu rushed the yoma from behind and each cut a wing off as they jumped over it and landed infront of the Senshi. Mars's eyes got wide as she realized who was standing there. "I thought I told you to stay put."

"You wanted to see me in action. Who am I to disapoint?" Kiyoshi never took her eyes off the yoma.

"And just WHAT did you do to Haru-chan?"

"Nothing Mars, just awakened Katsu. And before you say a thing Neptune she asked us to. She wanted to be able to protect you."

Neptune's eyes got wide. "She had a goddess inside her too?"

"You all do. I'll explaine after this fucker is dead." Kiyoshi and Katsu rushed the yoma as the yoma rushed at them and both of them burried their swords deep in the yoma's chest and smirked as the yoma melted away as it died. They then picked their swords up and resheathed them. They turned around and faced the others. Kiyoshi smirked. "I know that wasn't a really good example of what we can do but its a start." Mars just shook her head. "Now as I was saying before you all hold within you a goddess. The goddess of your element on your planet. Mars your's is fire, Mercury and Neptune your's is water, Venus if she was here her's would be air, and you princess your's is earth like tux boy over there only your's is the spirit of your mother. Any questions?"

Mercury stepped forward. "Yes just who the hell are you and how do we know we can trust you?"

Kiyoshi smiled and her and Katsu faded back into Makoto and Haruka. "You trust us don't you Ami-chan?"

Mercury's eyes got wide. "How the hell-"

"Its a long story Ami-chan remind me to tell you sometime ok." Makoto smiled.

Mercury slowly faded back to Ami and she smiled and nodded. "I'm going to hold you to that Mako-chan. And just why the hell are you two out of bed?" The blue haired girl tapped her foot looking between Makoto and Haruka.

Haruka smirked and pointed at Makoto. "Its her fault."

Makoto rolled her eyes. "You could have said no Haru-chan and went back to bed. You wanted it so I don't want to hear it."

Mars laughed. "She only lives to please I see."

Makoto wrapped her arms around her lover's waist and whispered in her ear. "I only live to please you."

Mars' face slowly turned the color of her fuku. "You're awful ai."

Makoto smirked and turned them around so their backs were to everyone and ran her hand up Mars' thigh and up under her skirt and began to pet her softly through the bodysuit. "Now am I?"

The fire senshi uttered a soft moan. "No but if you're going to tease me like this at least wait till we get home."

"Well lets get home then."

Mars slowly melted away to reveal Rei once again and she laughed. "You're that turned on huh?"

"A good battle usually does that to me."

"Behave and maybe when we get home I'll let you be naughty ok."

Makoto smiled. "Yea ok angel."

Haruka smirked. "You were a very naughty kitten."

Makoto smirked and winked. "Wouldn't you like to know just how naughty."

Haruka and Michiru blushed. "Thats just wrong Mako-chan." Michiru looked at the stronger girl and smiled softly.

Haruka looked at Makoto. "Thats strangely alluring."

Michiru leered at her lover. "And what is THAT supposted to me Haruka?"

Haruka gulped. "Its um Makoto and Rei's fault...they use my weakness against me."

"Don't blame it on them. Its your fault for making your weakness known." Michiru smirked at her lover. "Though it is quite tempting to find out just how naughty you are Mako-chan."

Rei again turned the color of her fuku. "Why me..." 


End file.
